Oneshot Palooza
by deeb14
Summary: I'm doing Reader/Character oneshot requests for all Lego Movie characters. REQUESTS ARE CLOSED FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi there. As you can tell, I'm going to be writing oneshots that focus on requests from you amazing people. These oneshots will be done as reader inserts and I will not accept OC forms.

To request a oneshot, please leave a comment with the character, a theme or plot, which AU you would like it in, and any extra details I should know like elements of a personality you would like me to show.

There might not be a set date for all of the requested stories, but the most you'll have to wait will be two weeks.

Thank you for listening and let's write some stories!


	2. ReaderxBenny Oreos

Request: Princesammy

Reader/Benny Fluff

A/N- Sorry it's short ^^;

* * *

Oreos

* * *

"You're eating it wrong."

"What? You're the one that's eating them without milk."

"Exactly. That's the way they're meant to be eaten."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

You and Benny were debating the proper way to eat Oreos. You had bought some for your movie night tonight but Benny convinced you to just dive in with him. About halfway through the box, you noticed that he had the idea that eating Oreos with milk was the best way to eat them. This, of course, is false. So you had decided to tease him about it.

"Well I guess I have no choice. I must free these Oreos from you evil, non-dairy ways!" he said with a smile. Benny picked up the box of delicious treats and his milk and started to float towards the ceiling.

"No! Get back down here with my junk food Benny!" you called out giggling. You stood up, stretching your arms in vain to grab onto him.

"Sorry (y/n) but I can't let you eat them unless you give them a proper milk bath."

"Never!" you smiled with determination.

"(Sigh), I guess I'll just have to eat them all by myself then." He said, setting the box on his stomach as he held his glass of milk in one hand and an Oreo in the other.

"Benny, I'm the one that bought them!" you protested as he continued to taunt you by eating your precious treats.

"Well, I'm the one that's going to eat them all." he said through a mouthful of soggy Oreos.

As he continued to tease you, you took one of the chairs you were sitting on earlier and put it near him. He was too caught up in poking fun to notice that you climbed onto the chair and prepared to jump on him.

With a battle cry made of laughter you leaped off the chair and flopped onto Benny's stomach.

"OH GOD!" he exclaimed in surprise. He looked at the ground that was now covered in milk, Oreos, an empty box, and a plastic cup. "Aww, my cookies…"

"We can buy more." You said, adjusting yourself on him so you could both be more comfortable. "Besides," you explained, pecking him on the nose, "Now that I'm up here we could cuddle, if you want to."

"I don't see why not." He said, wrapping his arms around your form and giving you a chaste kiss on the head.


	3. ReaderxGCBC Neighbors (Part 1)

Request: Hopeful Anon (Guest)

Reader/GCBC

A/N: This is Human AU and as such, GCBC's name is Daniel. And yes they do refer to themselves as Daniel, but if there was a need to differentiate between the two GC prefers Danny and BC prefers Dan. This takes place just before GCBC gets hired by Business and while he is the Chief of Police.

* * *

Neighbors (Part 1)

* * *

Bricksburg was going to be a new start for you. You'd have a new job, a new house, and new friends. You had just moved from (hometown) because you wanted to start a life all your own, and you couldn't get that with all your family living two blocks away.

You had rented an apartment in a decent area and you were trying to get what little furniture you had into your new home. You had gotten everything in but that damn futon you were going to use as a bed. You had the brilliant idea to not take it apart before moving and now you had to face the consequences. Said consequences being to carry a futon up a flight of stairs on your own.

You had managed to get it up four steps before someone came to see what all the noise was.

A relatively tall man came down the stairs. He wore a simple pair of sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and sunglasses.

"What the hell is going on?" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had a heavy Irish accent to accommodate his deep voice.

You gave him an apologetic smile before saying, "I'm moving in. I'm sorry if I woke you up." You started to move the futon up a few more steps.

He groaned before he spoke. "S'okay. I wasn't asleep anyway." You continued at your futile attempt of moving your futon and didn't notice that he seemed to be having an internal conflict with himself. "So…You need any help with that?"

You looked at him for a second. "That would be really kind of you, but I would hate to be a nuisance."

"S'no trouble," he said, coming down the stairs and towards the front of the futon. "On three, lift." You got into position behind the futon. "One. Two. Three." You lifted the back with some amount of difficulty as he all but levitated the front.

As you moved it up the stairs step by step, he asked a question. "So what are you doing moving into an apartment at 11 pm?"

"The traffic. I wanted to get it done before 8, but there was some serious police chase that held the highway up for 3 hours." He sniggered after you mentioned it. "What's so funny, tough guy?"

"I was the one doing the chasing."

"Oh, so you're a policeman?"

"Yep. The Chief."

"Neat."

"What about you?" he questioned.

"Nothing big, just waiting at a fancy restaurant." You said a little offhandedly.

"Which one?"

"I think it was called Adagio." You answered. You had both finally made it to the top of the stair case, and worked on moving it to your door. "My apartment's right there. 214."

Once you got the futon through the door, you flopped onto it, resting.

He seemed to realize something as he peered through your door.

"I never caught your name."

"Oh yeah, I'm (y/n). (Y/n) (l/n)." you said holding out you hand.

He suddenly flipped his shades up, revealing a pair of prescription glasses. A new voice came from his lips. "Hi there it's nice to meet ya." He said as he took you hand and shook it. As soon as they were off, the shades came back on. He had a panicked look on his face as he said, "Everything's fine don't freak out."

You took a wild guess using you limited knowledge of mental conditions. "…DID?"

He seemed to calm down for a second as he answered. "…yea."

"So…What're your names? I still don't know them."

"(Sigh), I'm Dan and the ot-" He flipped the shades up again.

"I'm Danny, but you can just call us Daniel."

"Okay then. Thank you so much for your help." You said pulling the futon into the small room on the side of the kitchen. "I hope I see you guys around." You added as you came back to the doorway where they still stood.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Danny answered. "_Neighbor_." He left the doorway and made his way to the apartment on the right of yours. _His _apartment.

Yep, Bricksburg was going to be fun.


	4. Author's Note (Please Read)

A/N

* * *

I apologize that this isn't a story, but I have to make an announcement. I will be out of town and without access to a computer or internet until July 6.

I hope to have a new story up by July 8, but that might be pushed back.

In the meantime, you can read my GCBC/Reader story _A Lunch Break_.

Here's the link: s/10272978/1/A-Lunch-Break


End file.
